La historia un poco cambiada(Gohan y Tu)
by koixumikagamine
Summary: Esta es la historia de DBZ claro, bueno empecemos con la descripción. es la chica mala,junto con Cell,(Si es la saga de Cell),Cell es el hermano de ,ambos creados por el ro,ella es parecida a 18 por apariencia,y lo digo por que tienen apariencia humana,ella tiene diferente cabello, etc,(como eres tu, en fin). Ambos tienen un plan, cual sera? DESCUBRANLO AQUI
1. Chapter 1

PDV _

-Empezamos ya, Cell?-le dije

-Espera, primero repasemos el plan-dijo

-Ok, primero voy lastimada con Goku, luego me gano su confianza, después entreno para tu torneo, y cuando estemos en el torneo me voy de tu lado y les confesamos que somos hermanos, y cuando estemos finalizando los atacamos juntos, derrotamos a Goku, la tierra es nuestra, fin-dije(Cell alcanzo ya su forma perfecta)

-Para ser una niña de 11 años comprendes muy bien las cosas-dijo Cell, malo

-Jum-dije volteándome

-Bueno, ya tienes tu ropa?-Me pregunto

-Si ya, bueno, ya me voy, me aventare de un barranco cerca de la casa de es Goku-le dije (La ropa es la de la chica en el video)-Adiós

-Adiós-Dijo Cell

Conmigo arriba de una montaña

-Oh, pero si esa es la casa del tal Goku, mejor para mí, bueno, adiós mundo cruel, hola mundo feliz-dije mientras me aventaba de la montaña

Abajo

PUM

Se oyó el estruendo de cuando caí al suelo y todos los que estaban en esa casa salieron hasta que quede inconsciente


	2. Capitulo2:Creo que es facil,equivocada

Capítulo 2: Creo que será muy fácil, equivocada

Holi, holi, aquí KoizumiKagamine solo quiero decir: Grax por leer esta fellita historia(No se crean si es muy linda) ¡Comencemos!

PDV Gohan

Estábamos mi mamá, mi papa, Krillin y yo. Mi mamá estaba cocinando y mi papa, yo y Krillin platicando hasta que escuchamos estrellarse algo contra el suelo y salimos a ver que era. Cuando salimos nos encontramos con una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés(así soy yo, no se ustedes) estaba en el suelo y después quedo inconsciente, tenía muchas heridas

-¿¡Que estas esperando Goku!? llévala adentro ¿que no vez que esta muy lastimada?-le dijo/grito mi mamá a mi papá

En ese instante mi papá la cargo y la llevó al sillón

-Deberíamos llevarla con Bulma, creo que sería lo mejor-dijo Krillin

En el sueño de _

PDV _

-Despierta, _, despierta, te van a llevar con Bulma y no podemos permitir que se den cuenta de que eres un androide humano-Dijo Cell (Miren lo que pasa es que ella es humana solo que como le faltaban algunas partes de su cuerpo, se las reconstruyeron, pero ella es humana por eso se puede sentir su ki)

-Si, tienes razón Cell, voy a despertar-dije

-Si, pero hazlo ya-dijo Cell antes de irse

Fin de sueño

Despertando-¿Quienes son ustedes?-Pregunte, aunque, ya sabía que el grande de cabello alborotado era Goku

-Hola yo soy Goku-me dijo

-Yo soy Krillin-Dijo el enano calvo inseguro

-Yo soy-lo interrumpen

-Yo soy Milk, ¿estas bien? ¿no te paso nada?-dijo ella

-Si, estoy bien, no me paso nada, me llamo_-dije yo sonriendo

-¿Pero como que no te paso nada?, si caíste desde muy alto, ¿acaso eres un alien?-me dijo Krillin con el mismo tono que antes

-Jejeje,no, verán, un chico me entreno para no morir tan rápido y hasta me enseño a volar y lanzar bolas de energía-dije

-Entonces ese tipo debe ser fuerte, dime ¿como se llama?-pregunto Goku

-No lo se, solo me dijo que lo llamara Kagami y era de cabello azabache y ojos verdes; cambiando de tema, ¿como te llamas chico?-le pregunte al que lo había interrumpido la señora

-Me llamo Gohan-me dijo

-Valla, pareces de mi edad, ¿cuantos años tienes?

-Tengo 11 años-me dijo

-Oh, entonces no me equivocaba,eres de mi edad-dije sonriendo

-Nos presentaremos bien, yo soy el papá de Gohan, Goku ella es la-lo interrumpo

-Ella es la mamá de Gohan y Krillin es amigo suyo-dije

-Si, ¿Como lo supiste?-Me pregunto Goku

-Solo lo supuse,a parte tiene casi la misma voz que la señora Milk y bueno con lo de Krillin me habla raro, no se, siento como que quisiera protegerlos de mi, pero no se preocupen no soy ninguna amenaza :)-dije-la verdad si soy una amenaza muy amenazadora soy la hermana de Cell y Krillin ya se dio cuenta de que soy alguien con extremo poder igual al de Cell jajajajaja-pensé y de pronto sentí el ki de mi hermano

-¡Papá/Goku!-Dijeron Gohan y Krillin

-Si, es Cell, anda causando destrozos de nuevo ¿eh? iré a verlo

-Espera papá, yo quiero acompañarte-dijo Gohan

-No Gohan, es peligroso-le dijo Milk

-No se preocupe señora yo lo protegeré-le dije

-¡NO!, no quiero que Gohan pelee con ese monstruo y tampoco quiero que vayas tu, que acabas de caer y estas herida-me dijo

-No se preocupe, yo estoy bien, Goku, voy a acompañarte, quiero ver a Cell-le dije-A parte tu cuidaras a Gohan ¿no? el no peleara señora Milk por que Cell ara un torneo ahí es cuando su hijo peleara-dije y reaccione-hay no, hable demás-pensé

-¿Cell ara un torneo?-Preguntaron sorprendidos Gohan, Goku y krillin

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-me pregunto Krillin sospechando

-Tengo que improvisar-pensé-Bueno lo que pasa es que... yo y Cell tuvimos una batalla en su forma perfecta, me dijo sobre el torneo y pues fui la primera en enterarme de eso-dije

-Entonces vamos, tranquila Milk, no dejare que Gohan pelee-dijo Goku-bueno _ agárrate de mi, Gohan tu también-dijo para teletransportarnos pero...

-No Goku, yo me voy a mi manera-dije y desaparecí. en un momento a otro estaba atrás de mi hermano-Cell hermanito se me paso la mano y hable sobre tu torneo, tuve que improvisar y les dije que había tenido una batalla contigo

-No importa-dijo y me abrazo

-Espera ellos ya vienen, Goku y Gohan espera...-no tuve tiempo de decir más por que en ese momento llegaron Goku y Gohan, no se porque pero sentí que un ki se elevo.

PDV Gohan

Vi a Cell "Abrazando" a _, pero se que no es un abrazo, eso ya le había pasado Yamcha cuando peleo con el saibaiman y no se porque pero ver eso me enojo y golpee a Cell y le dije que no causara destrozos y nos fuimos a la C.C (Corporación Capsula) y el Señor Vegeta hablo igual que Krillin con ella ¿acaso de verdad es mala?

PVD _

La verdad fue mas difícil de lo que creí, Gohan golpeo a mi hermano y Vegeta y Krillin me hablan como si fuera mala lo que de verdad soy, retiro lo que alguna vez pensé, "creo que sera muy fácil", estaba muy equivocada


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿¡¡¡Que haces aquì trunks?

Capítulo 3: ¿Beso? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí Trunks!?

PDV Goku

Entonces no me equivoque, Gohan podrá contra Cell, pero, ¿que le esta pasando? sentí que se elevo su ki esta tarde cuando Cell atacaba a _, ñe tal vez se enfado por que vio que atacaban a una de sus amigas, si eso debe ser (Tan tonto que estas Kakaroto Son Goku,ash).

Fin de PDV

(Yey, otro PDV)

PDV Gohan

Ya estebamos en casa, mañana iríamos a el templo de Kami-Sama o mejor dicho el templo de Dende jijijiji, me resulta ya un poco gracioso antes le decía de Kami-Sama pero ahora se oye gracioso decirle El Templo de Dende jajaja .

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-¡GOHAN!-Grito alguien me grito y me desperté adormilado pero cuando me quise parar no podía.

Todavía estaba un poco adormilado, lo único que sentí fue algo suave sobre mis labios así que abrí mis ojos y...

PDV _

Me levanto la señora Milk temprano dijo que me vistiera que mas al rato estaría el desayuno;Vestimenta: un kimono azul transparente que llega hasta los muslos o si quieren de otro color (cuerpo ya desarrollado); y que fuera a despertar a Gohan que todavía no se levantaba, yo le dije que ok, decidí ir primero a despertar a Gohan.

Fui a la habitación de Gohan ;)

-Gohan,Gohan despierta-Dije, pero al ver que no despertaba decidí gritarle- ¡GOHAN!-Grite (Obvio)

Yo estaba muy cerca de su cara para gritarle y que se despertara, pero cuando se quiso levantar el me-me-me-me ¿¡Beso!?

-Oye ¿Por que me besaste?-Pregunto el muy tont- digo Gohan

-¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo! ¡Ash! Tu mamá me dijo que te despertara y que en unos minutos estará el desayuno cámbiate-Dije yo muy sonrojada y un poco enojada-yo me voy, adiós-Dije y me fui igual que antes

Ahora fui a mi habitación :(

Cerré la puerta con llave y me dispuse a cambiarme, me puse el traje que me regalo la Señorita Bulma (Si, a Milk le dices señora pero a Bulma le dices señorita, Milk se va a enojar). Vestimenta: Un traje como el de Trunks con 8 años . Después baje y estaba Milk sirviendo ya la comida en la mesa solo faltaba llamar a los muchachos.

-Oye, puedes ir a decirle a Gohan que ya esta el desayuno, es que si los llamo a comer gritando, se me va ir la voz-Me dijo

-Señora Milk, o si me permite, Milk, yo ya no quiero ir con Gohan, mejor voy a llamar a Goku ¿Si?-Dije yo, la verdad es que no quería ir después del beso.

-Esta bien-Dijo algo extrañada

Ahora fui a la habitación donde duermen Goku y Milk

-Goku, Milk dice que bajes a desayunar y de que paso le avises a Gohan-Dije yo afuera de la habitación

-¡Comida!-Dijo emocionado casi corriendo pero lo agarre de su traje

-Goku, dije, de paso le avisas a Gohan, no dije de paso te vas corriendo-Dije yo

-Pero puedes ir tu, ¿no?-Dijo el ya desesperado

-Claro que puedo ir, pero no quiero-Le dije

-¿Por que?-Me pregunto

-No quieres saber-Le dije

-Si, si quiero saber-Dijo

-No te lo diré, tal vez solo tenga un día contigo, pero ya te conozco muy bien y se que se lo dirás a todos así que no, ve y avísale yo bajo-Dije yo mientras me iba

Abajito

-Ya avise-Le dije

-Si ya aviso-Dijo Gohan bajando

-Ash, tu hubieras bajado después de que yo me fuera, Milk comeré afuera-Dije

-Espera, que te acompañe Gohan, todavía estas lastimada-Dijo con tono de preocupación, aggggg tonta humana solo es una simple herida en el brazo, no es como si tuviera ataques al corazón.

-Prefiero ir con Goku-Dije puesto que el bajo con Gohan, ya estaba ahí.

-Ya, olvida ese beso que "según" te di-Dijo sin preocupación

-A, con que era un beso?, me lo hubieras dicho no tiene nada de malo que Gohan te bese-Me dijo Goku

-¿¡QUÉ NO TIENE NADA DE MALO!?-Dijimos yo y Milk-Si si tiene algo de malo, yo ya tengo novio-Termine de decir

-¿Tienes novio? ¿Y quien es?-Pregunto Goku

-No creo que lo conozcas-Dije yo-En fin, vamos afuera a comer Goku-Dije arrastrándolo junto con toda la comida que habían puesto en la mesa, al fin y al cabo Milk se servirá y le dará a Gohan

Afuera

-Oye si no crees que lo conozca, me puedes decir como es?-Me pregunto Goku

-El, el es muy cariñoso, siempre piensa en los demás antes de si mismo, esta dispuesto a protegerme de cualquier amenaza que se presente es muy guapo y lo mas interesante es que es un saiyajin híbrido y por eso es muy fuerte-Le digo con cierto asombro por el

-¿Un saiyajin híbrido?-pregunto-Oye, ¿Cuál es su aspecto físico?-pregunto un poco raro,ah ya me acorde el es un saiyajin

-Es de cabello lila,tiene los ojos color azules y la tez de piel color de una perla-Dije con brillo en los ojos

-De casualidad, ¿es el hijo de un hombre llamado Vegeta?-Dijo con nerviosismo

\- ¿Eh? si, la verdad su papa es saiyajin y su mamá es una humana, su mamá se llama Bulma, de echo, son los de la Corporación Capsula que visitamos ayer solo que el no estaba-dije con una sonrisa-pero ya no hablemos de eso mejor hay que comer-dije ya comiendo

-Comes como un saiyajin jajajajajaja-Dijo Goku riendo

-Da me atotunbe-Dije con la comida en la boca Traducción: Ya me acostumbre

-Jajajajajaja definitivamente tu novio te enseño eso jajajajajaja-Dijo riendo y después se puso a comer

Después de comer, dejamos los platos en la mesa y nos pusimos a entrenar, bueno, fue fácil ganarme la confianza de Goku de Milk y de Gohan pero los de los demás no, en fin después de eso me fui a cambiar Traje: El de la chica en el video en el minuto 1:11. Fuimos al templo de kami

En el sagrado templo de Kami

-¡Hola señor Goku, Gohan! y...-dice muy animado "El" pero después se sorprendió

-¿¡Trunks/_!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-Preguntamos al mismo tiempo

-Sabes que eso no me importa querido Trunks-Dije con una gran sonrisa

-¡Trunks! no te acerques a ella, soy tu padre obedece-Dijo Vegeta

-Lo siento señor Vegeta-Dije corriendo hacia Trunks, y ya en los brazos de Trunks le dije-Te amo Trunks, que bueno que te encontré-Dije y me beso, yo pase mis brazos por su cuello y cerré los ojos y sentí como se agachaba un poco (Atención: _ es más grande de estatura que Gohan por unos 15 cm) para poder tomarme de la cintura y levantarme besándome

-¿Como has estado, Mi amor?-Pregunta mi hermoso Trunks

Bueno si tienen duda, Cell y _ viajaron en la nave del tiempo, _ era novia de Trunks y se lo ocultaba a Cell y Trunks se lo ocultaba a toda su familia y a Gohan del futuro, pero como dije viajaron en la nave y como creo que cuando Cell quiso conseguir la nave mato a Trunks creo,creo, ñe, volveré a ver la saga, y si veo que estoy equivocada lo pondré o sino corriganme y por cierto la imagen que esta después del video es por que mientras iban al templo de Kami _ recordó cuando el se puso a hacer una cena para ellos, y si dicen, yo quería ver Gohanx_ no Trunksx_ no se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo lo haré solo que tenía ganas de poner un poco de celos por parte de Gohan y por parte de Trunks y un "elige con quien te quedas" algo como Choose me el video bueno creo que ya les platique lo suficiente.

Adios lectores que leen esta hemosha historia


	4. Capitulo 4: Celos y Cumpleaños

Capitulo 4: Celos y Cumpleaños

Holiwis ;D ok, nada que ver con el holiwis pero da igual mejor empiezo

PDV _ (la hermosha rayis)

-Yo eh estado un poco mal, después de que me fuera, me sentí muy sola-Dije

-Pero tenías a Butch contigo y a tu hermano-Dijo Trunks

-Lo que pasa es que Cell mato a Butch por accidente-le dije susurrándole

-Ya veo-Dijo Trunks

-Pero estoy feliz ahora que te encontré, ahora-Iba a decir algo pero sentí que el ki de Gohan se elevo-¿Gohan? ¿Por que elevaste tu ki?, a y por cierto perdón por tratarte fríamente cuando despertaste, y perdón por enojarme por el beso, es cierto un beso no es la gran cosa, jejeje-Dije yo

-Por elevar mi ki no se y si te perdono y creo que también yo debería disculparme-Dijo un poco enojado (Si, un "poco")

-¿Por que te enojas, acaso te dije algo malo?-Pregunte

-¡Oye tu! ¡Mocosa! ¿¡Quien te crees para besarle!? Estúpida sabandija-Dijo enojado este Vegeta, ash, siempre tan cortante pero no tolerare que me hable así

Me teletransporte atrás de Vegeta y le di un golpe que jamás a parte del de mi hermano que nunca olvidara muajajaja Ok no XD pero si uno que no olvidara

¿Q-que dem-No pudo completar lo que dijo por que lo interrumpí

-Lo siento, pero no tolerare que me hables así, entendiste ¿principito?-Le dije lo más mala que puede sonar mi voz-Ahora, ¿en que estábamos?- pregunte con voz tierna, vaya, que bipolar soy

-Oye, ¿de donde sacaste esa fuerza?-Me pregunto asombrado Goku

-En primera, todos le ganan a Vegeta, en segundo, recibí la energía de mi maestro antes de que muriera-Dije yo muy tranquilamente

-¿Y quien era tu maestro?-Me pregunto Goku otra vez

-Ya me acorde, se llama Butch Kagami-Dije yo

-¿¡Butch Kagami!?, ¡Si el era mi ídolo de pequeño, mi abuelito me dijo que era amigo suyo y que hasta supera mis poderes, y como vi que a Vegeta le ganaste en Ssj 2 creo que también sobrepasa los míos, en serio el sigue siendo mi ídolo-Dijo Goku

-¿Verdad que es muy fuerte?-Pregunte-Bueno, era, por que Cell lo mato-Dije despreocupada

-¿¡Cell lo mato!?-Preguntaron asombrados Ten, Piccoro,Goku y Gohan

-Si pero fue accidente que hasta me pidió disculpas jajaja-Digo yo

-Que fue accidente dices?-Pregunta Goku

-Si, bueno, em...-Dije pero alguien me interrumpió

-Valla, al parecer tengo admiradores-Dijo una voz

-Esa voz es de...-Digo yo

-Aquí estoy nena-Dijo Butch (Butch en multimedia)

-Butch, sigues siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre-Digo yo golpeándolo

-¡Oye!, no vez que destruyes mi hermoso rostro-Dijo Butch sacando un espejo de quien sabe donde-En fin, ¿donde esta tu hermano?, eh, niño rubio de aya, no te pongas celoso por que hablo con tu novia-Dijo Butch lo ultimo refiriéndose a Gohan por que elevo su ki

-No es mi novia, es novia de Trunks, a parte, ¿por que tendría que estar celoso si no me gusta y es fea?-Dijo Gohan

-De alguna manera, me dolió lo que dijiste Gohan, a parte no tenías por que decir que soy fea, basta con mirarme en un espejo, Butch préstame el tuyo-Le dije

-No, que no vez que es mi espejito de o-Lo interrumpen

-¡Butch Kagami!-Grito Goku-Soy tu admirador, te pido que me entrenes o me des tu autógrafo, por favor-Dice Goku

-Vez nena, te digo que soy famoso-Dice el presumido

-Ash, deja de decirme nena, soy una niña de 11 años que probablemente es de mente inocente , mejor vete con tu novia ¿no? y dale tu autógrafo a Goku-Dije yo

-En primera, ella no era ni es mi novia, Segunda, tengo 15 años y se que no tienes exactamente una mente inocente (Yey, me salió rima), tercera, aunque Trunks sea tu novio es mayor que tu tu tienes 11 y el tiene 20 (Recuerden que ya pasaron los 3 años y cuando Trunks llego tenía 17) , Cuarta, eres muy linda como para dejar escapar la oportunidad, Cinco, Claro que te doy mi autógrafo, Sexta, Con gusto te entreno, Séptima, niño rubio de allá, ella no es fea y si te fijas bien tiene el busto grande y es muy linda, Octa-Dijo hasta que interrumpí al maldito

-¡Ok si! Admito que Trunks es más grande que yo pero eso no impide que nos amemos y Gohan no le hagas caso a este sujeto, aunque el sea fuerte, no le hagan caso en lo mas mínimo, es un pervertido de primera y siempre anda presumiendo que es lindo, sabes, Gohan, tu puedes decir lo que quieras que si soy fea o no, Butch, eres realmente un chico bastante-Dije y Gohan termino la palabra

-Idiota-Dijo Gohan

-Iba a decir estúpido pero le queda mejor idiota, Gohan, creo que mejor nos vamos a jugar las atrapadas, tu la llevas atrapame-Dije volando fuera del templo

PDV Gohan

-Eh si, nos vemos chicos-Dije yéndome

Ah, ya la vi esta ahí abajo esperándome, que raro.

-¿No dijiste que juguemos a las atrapadas?-Pregunte

-Es que te quiero pedir perdón por acusarte sobre el beso así que te lo devuelvo-Dijo y después no 2 veces en un día ya recibí mi primer beso hoy ahora otro, se separo de mi-Listo

-Oye tienes mucha experiencia para besar ¿sabes?-Le dije

-Enserio, que yo sepa hoy cuando te desperté y me diste ese beso, me sentí rara, la verdad es que nunca había besado a alguien ni si quiera a Trunks-me dijo muy despreocupadamente, espera, dijo que nunca había besado a nadie, entonces yo...

-¡Fue tu primer beso!-Dije casi gritándole

-¿Eh? ¿El de la mañana? Si, fue mi primer beso ¿Por que preguntas?-Dijo muy despreocupadamente otra vez

-¿Como, no estas molesta?-Dije yo sorprendido, la verdad es que mi mamá me dijo que si besaba a una chica sin su consentimiento, se enojaría

-Bueno, si me enoje en la mañana por eso pero, la verdad ahora que lo pienso, un beso no es nada, mira Gohan, hasta se los puedo dar al estúpido de Butch-Dijo ella

-Que incoherencias dices, claro que no puedes, es como estar engañando a Trunks, no puedes hacer eso-Dije yo, esta niña...

-¿Enserio? Cierto, no me acordaba de eso, por eso volvió, Gohan vamonos rápido-Dijo ella pero alguien la interrumpió antes de que pudiera emprender vuelo

PDV Trunks

El señor Goku me envió a cuidar a Gohan y a mi novia,me dijo que podrían destruir algo,no se, baje volando y ahí los encontré abajo, pero vi algo que no me gusto ¡_ estaba besando a Gohan! Me escondí después de que se separaron, ok ahora si te mato Gohan, beso a mi novia y fue el primero, cuando ella dijo el beso pensé que Gohan avía besado a un chica, pero a mi novia, oí a _ que iban a ir a un lugar, pero, ¿que tal que a ella le empezó a gustar Gohan? No, no y no, ella me ama y hasta me lo dijo, mejor voy con ellos

-Oye, ¿Se puede saber a donde van?-Dije un poco molesto (Otra vez, si "un poco". Trunks: Cállate ¬/¬) Ok si, muy molesto

-No se, ella me dijo que nos fuéramos-Dijo Gohan igual que yo

-¿¡Que no recuerdas!?, ¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Butch! Hay que darle algo, y no me refiero a algo material, Butch ah sido uno de nuestros mejores amigos ¿Por que crees que volvió, y a penas me acabo de acordar, quería darle un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales pero con nuestros poderes y necesito perfeccionar mi Ba-Ku-hen(Yo lo agarre de quien sabe donde) para eso y necesito ayuda, por eso quería que Gohan me acompañara, amor, si quieres también puedes venir-Me dijo

-Ya veo, es que, por un momento pensé que me engañabas por que estabas besando a Gohan, perdóname por desconfiar de ti-Dije yo con una mano en la nuca

-¡Si!, espera... ¿¡NOS ESTABAS ESPIANDO!?-Grito, ok, ok, cálmate Trunks, no es como si te quisiera sacar los sesos en en este mismo instante no tengas miedo-¿¡QUE CLASE DE NOVIO TENGO!? ¡TRUNKS! ¡Espero que estés preparado, por que ya ganaste premio¡-Dijo con voz tierna y tronándose los dedos, ok eso no me gusta nada

(Después)

-¡Ya, ya esta bien, ya! ¡Prometo no espiarte nunca mas, pero ya no me golpees!-Dije un poco adolorido, bueno no un poco, muy adolorido

-Esta bien, Trunks, mira nada más como te deje, era para que aprendas a no espiar, ahora, vamos con Kami (Dende) para que te cure-Dijo

PDV _

Otra vez en el templo de Kami

-¡Trunks! ¿¡Quién te dejo así!?-Pregunto Goku

-Creo que me pase ¿Verdad? Fui yo, jejejejeje-Dije con una mano por detrás de mi cabeza

-¿Tu? Y se puede saber por que lo hiciste-Dijo Butch

-Para que aprenda a no espiarme,Butch, ¿te enseño mi nueva técnica? par mañana la voy a tener mejorada pero quiero que observes la diferencia ¿si?-Le dije

-Mmm, ok-Dijo Butch

-¡Ba-Ku-Hen!-Grite y una bola de energía apareció en mi mano y la lance hacia arriba y decía

¡ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA TRUNKS!

-Emm, eso no era lo que queria que dijera pero esta bien, compáralos Butch-Dije mientras me iba al bosque a perfeccionar el Ba-Ku-hen

Butch, se va quedar en la C.C y ahi es donde voy a ir con Gohan, Goku y Milk, pero como quiero que sea una sorpresa les dije a los de la C.C que no dijeran nada y así, después iba a traer a todos y al día siguiente yo ya había hecho un plan, yo invitaría a todos, con piccoro también, no quería que Cell se quedará sin felicitarlo así que también lo invite.

PDV Butch

Desperté en la mañana y fui a casa de _ para que me mostrara eso y a lo mejor y se acuerda de mi cumpleaños pero no, ni Trunks ni ella me felicitaron creo que se olvidaron :'(.

_ me dijo que en la noche me mostraría su Ba-Ku-hen

En la noche

Ya me estaba durmiendo, hasta que escuche una explosión.

Así que me asome por el balcón y los vi a todos en mesas y a _ haciendo su Ba-Ku-hen

-¡Ahora si Butch! ¡Compara, Ba-Ku-Hen!-Dijo ella apuntando hacia el cielo y cuando vi las letras me puse muy feliz decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Butch". Así que salte desde el balcón y fui a abrazar a _ y a Trunks, los demás también fueron y me abrazaron pero, más fue mi sorpresa al sentir el ki de Cell

-¿¡Cell que haces aquí!? Todavía faltan muchos días para que peleemos contigo-Dijo el que se llama Goku, mi fan

-No te preocupes Goku, yo lo invite-Dijo esta _

-¿¡Que, y por que!?-Gritaron todos excepto Trunks y _

-¡Cell amigo! hace tiempo que no te veo-Dije yo volando hacia el

-Yo también, Butch, espero y me perdones por haberte matado-Dijo Cell es idiota

-Pues claro que te perdono al fin y en cuentas fue accidente ¿no? jajaja ya no te preocupes por eso-Dije yo

-Espera, Butch, ¿tu eres amigo de Cell?-Pregunta Goku

-Pues claro, yo le enseñe un poco de mis técnicas y el me enseño un poco de las suyas y nos volvimos grandes amigos, igual que la hermosa y con muy buen cuerpo de _y yo-Dije pero recibí cuatro golpes en la cabeza, uno de Cell, otro de _, otro del niño rubio y por ultimo de Trunks- ¡Oigan eso dolió!-Dije

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-Se empezaron a reír todos y después yo me reí con ellos, definitivamente tengo buenos amigos y ahora que me eh puesto atento descubrí algo, el niño rubio esta enamorado de _, no me lo esperaba,al parecer va a haber una buena guerra entre Trunks y el, bueno no importa mañana sera otro día si que mientras a celebrar.

Jeje, bueno ¿y que les parecio? diganme bueno, quieren saber que horas son en este momento que estoy escribiendo son, 4:40 am :), ok nada que ver la hora pero ñe, me despido.

~Adios lectores~


End file.
